Just My Luck
by music.potter.lvr
Summary: Callie is just a normal muggle girl, or so she thinks, until she walks into the world of her favorite series, Harry Potter. Once in the magical world she meets the Potter's. Callie never thought she would ever meet a Potter, let alone fall for one.This story follows Callie as she explores the magical world and finds out who and what she really is. Minor Cursing/Kissing. Not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction so I hope that you like it. Review! If you have any tips message me! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I only own my characters and the plot setting. No copyright infringement intended.**

_3RD Person P.O.V._

Chapter 1

"Mum I'm going out ok?" Callie yelled while walking out the door.

"Don't yell in the house!" her mother screamed from her room, she was nursing her hangover "Go get me some cigarettes while you're out!" She slurred.

She rolled her eyes from behind her bangs. Her mother was so predictable, coming home drunk at midnight and lashing out at here for no reason. Her mum was an awful person, she put Snape's mum to shame but ever since her fathers death Callie's mum had started smoking and drinking more, coming home extremely late and being even more horrible to Callie.

She stepped out the door of their flat taking the stairs down to the first floor of the building. Wearing her house colored Gryffindor sweatshirt, with a plain maroon V-neck shirt underneath, dark skinny jeans and bright red converse she stepped outside. The crisp fall making her long dark brown waves of hair flow behind her as she speedily walked towards kings cross station with no intention of ever buying her mother her cigarettes.

Callie was 13 with a small pixie like face, fair complexion with a light dusting of freckles. She had sharp grey eyes that were framed by rather large glasses almost identical to Harry Potter's. She was a rather average heighted girl who was a healthy weight and didn't mind what people thought of her. She was shy when it came to new people but when she got to know people she was the sarcasm queen, a live in the spur of the moment kind of person, adventurous and daring but also a total book worm. She loved the Harry Potter series and always brought a book with her wherever she went; that day she was carrying the Tales of Beedle and Bard.

She had finally made it to Kings Cross, her favorite place to go to escape her mother. It was always so full that no one would notice her if she just sat on a bench and read. Some may think that it would be strange for a 13 year old to go out on her own but Callie was rather independent and could easily take care of herself. Therefore she went out by herself quit often.

She had just made it outside the station when she looked up. She sighed, looking at the station reminded her of Harry Potter and when her father brought her to the station after she had finished the Sorcerer's Stone. She was so busy remembering that she didn't notice the station change and look older as she walked through the station doors. She went and sat down on her usual bench and had just cracked open her book when she heard a young girls voice say "I can't believe it's finally my turn to go mum!"

"I know Lily." Said a voice who Callie assumed was the mother.

"We ALL know my little Lilykins. It's all you've talked about since the owl came with your letter." Said a boy's voice in an annoyed tone.

"James..." the mother said in a warning tone.

Callie had only been slightly listening to the conversation when she saw a woman and young girl with bright red hair and an older boy with messy black hair come into her vision. Callie nearly gasped as she slowly laid down her book. "It couldn't be them could it?! Where's Albus and Harry?" she thought excitedly.

She looked around and she soon saw the two other Potters come into view. When she saw them she was practically jumping in her seat when she thought "It could all be just a huge coincidence right?" No it couldn't be, it was the first of September and, she looked at the clock behind her, it was a quarter to eleven. Callie then decided that she would go and see if it really was them. She had of course tried to use the portal before but there were always tons of tourists around when she did so she had just stopped and had forgotten about it.

Callie slowly walked over to Platform 9. "Surely they would have put a spell on the portal to not allow a muggle like me to go through? That is if this is real?" she thought to herself. The Potters had already gone through so Callie hesitantly stuck out her hand to the pillar. It gone through and it felt like she stuck her hand in water. She pulled out her hand not at all afraid but rather excited; she had a Gryffindor sweatshirt on for a reason right? She took a few steps back remembering what had told Harry, shut her eyes and ran straight into the pillar.

It felt like she had run through fog and when she opened her eyes she just stared. She was actually at platform 9 ¾! She was so amazed that she didn't realize that she was walking toward the train. When she regained her senses and realized where she was, being the adventurous person she is she jumped up onto the train not wanting to miss a single second of possibly going to Hogwarts.

She walked until she found an empty compartment and sat down. Suddenly everything that had happened came to her. She was on a train going to Hogwarts. She was so happy when she remembered "Oh wait all I am is a stupid muggle! How am I supposed go to Hogwarts and do anything! I did not think this plan through…" she didn't realize she was speaking out loud until she heard some cough behind her.

"Erm…" was all the boy behind her said. He had beautiful green eyes and messy black hair. She would've yelled out Harry Potter if it weren't for the fact that this boy didn't have any glasses, then she knew it was Albus Severus Potter.

"Uh…" Callie stuttered, looking down.

"So who's the stupid muggle?" said another boy popping his head in. It was the one and only James Sirius Potter.

Callie fell back onto the seats "Just my luck to be found out by the Potter's…" she muttered. This was going to be interesting…

**A/N: Sorry if it isn't the best hopefully it will get better as I go on. I'll try and upload soon!  
Me:Review and I'll give you a house-elf! they can do all of your work for** you!**  
Hermione:** **this is what I'm talking about! SPEW SPEW!  
Me: Gesundheit 'Mione**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about not posting! School started and I kind of forgot about my story and this account… Please don't kill me!  
Draco: you deserve to die you filthy mudblood!  
M: you know what Draco? Don't make me go all Hermione on you! *readies fist***

**I hope that you like this chapter R&R please!  
**

_Callie's P.O.V._

Chapter 2

I looked up from where I had fallen onto the seats. "What should I do?" she thought "Tell them that I'm a muggle or lie and say I'm an exchange student?" In the end Callie decided on the truth because she wouldn't have any proof to show that she was an exchange student.

Albus and James were still looking at me, standing in the middle of the door way. Then I saw a glimpse of red hair. "Oh no, not another Potter..." I thought. It would be hard enough to explain my muggle situation to two people let alone three. I also had a feeling that Lily would ask more questions then the boys.

"James! Albus! Have you found us a compartment? The trains about to leave and the other compartments are full." Lily said from behind the boys who were still standing in the door way.

"Erm… you can stay here if you want. It's just me in here." I said while looking up at the three Potter's outside my compartment.

"Thanks." I heard Lily say. Lily pushed James so that he and Albus would move forward into the compartment. After putting their trunks away all Lily sat down next to me and James announced that he was going to go find Fred and his other cousins, leaving Albus across from Lily and I.

"So since we haven't done introductions yet," Lily said sticking out her hand to shake, "I'm Lily Potter and this is my first year at Hogwarts." I shook her hand, smiled at her and in return said "I'm Callie Sharp and I think your hair is really pretty." It was true Lily's was a beautiful shade of red; she looked just like how I imagined her grandmother, Lily Evans-Potter, to look like. I also added the hair part to avoid saying which year I was in at Hogwarts. Lily blushed.

I then turned to Albus and pretended not to know his name when I asked "So what's your name?" he looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back. "My name's Albus but you can call me Al. This is my third year." he said friendlily. "Oh and the bloke who just walked out is our older brother James."

"So what year-" Lily started to ask but didn't get to finish because right then James burst through the door and announced in a posh voice " I now present to my dear Alby and Lilykins the rest of our abnormally large family!"

James' speech was then followed in by a rather tall red head who could have only been Fred II who said "Yes our family is abnormally large just like your bum." Everyone laughed at this. After Fred came in more people, I began to name them as they came in.

"The older blond girl with very pretty features must be Dominique," the next person to come in was a girl who was younger that the first, had red hair which was a lighter shade of Lily's and slightly bushy, and was carrying a History of Magic book. "Has to be Rose Weasley," I thought and amused smile began to form on my face "She looks like her mum but with a different hair color"

Next person up was tall like Fred II and had the same devious grin but had slightly darker skin and beautiful long coffee colored hair "Must be Roxanne Weasley." I thought "She looks like she's been up to something." The next person to walk in was kind of short, with the very distinguishable red Weasley hair and freckles across his nose; he looked like he was nervous because he kept wiping his hands on his jumper "Hugo looks just like a mini Ron!" I thought, enjoying my new "Name That Weasley-Potter Game". The last two to come into the compartment had to be Molly and Lucy Weasley, who had both surprisingly avoided the Weasley hair and instead had wavy light brown hair; which Lucy had cut to a short bob while Molly's was at her mid back. Molly was nagging Lucy from behind saying something about manners and propriety, while Lucy just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Roxanne. Molly stopped nagging and sat down across from me next to Dominique, adjusting her prefect badge as she did so.

Finally everyone was seated and we went through introductions all over again. "Callie, this is our family. Here's Hugo, it's his first year too, then Rose, who's his older sister, my cousins-"Lily began but was cut off by James and Fred's argument about how big James's bum was.

"Can you not see that my bum is just the perfect size?" James said while shoving his bum in Fred's face.

"Get your fat arse out of my face James!" Fred yelled after furiously stabbing James bum with his wand.

"Ouch!" James cried rubbing his now sore bum. "Fred you hurt my glorious arse! Kiss it better?" James said while putting his bum in front of Fred's face yet again.

"Both of you stop it! Can't you see that I'm trying to do introductions here?!" Lily yelled exasperatedly. The whole cabin went silent. Then James said "Wow Lils I didn't know you had that in you!" Everyone burst out laughing, even I.

After getting out all of that laughter we finally did all of the introductions. I smiled to each of them and shook hands with each. I was told to never call Roxanne, Roxanne, but to say Roxy and Dominique was to be referred to as Dom.

It had just gone quiet with the introductions done when James decided to speak up. "So you never told us who the stupid muggle was? Care to tell us?"

"Oh so now he decides to be smart." I whispered to myself while looking down, but I guess Lily heard me because I heard her laugh beside me. I thought of just running out of the compartment when I decided to just get it over with. When I looked up everyone's eyes were on me. "So would you believe that the stupid muggle was me?"" I said with a hopeful smile on my face. Everyone's face looked confused but it was Molly who finally spoke up "No I wouldn't believe that because the Ministry just put up a spell that doesn't allow muggles to come through the portal, except those who are accompanying their child of course." The whole compartment was quiet. "Are you sure you're a muggle?" Fred asked. Suddenly annoyed I responded sarcastically "Yes I'm sure. Why don't one of you give me your wand and we'll test it out?" "Ok!" was Fred's response as he handed me his wand.

Surprised I got up and took his wand, standing in the middle of the compartment I thought of a spell to use. I decided on Levicorpus, so I pointed the wand at James and clearly said "Levicorpus" At first nothing happened but then Fred's wand twitched in my hand and James was suspended in the air by his ankle. I was so surprised that I dropped the wand and Rose had to say the counter curse.

"So you're sure that you aren't a witch?" Rose questioned after sitting back down. I looked around me and said truthfully while sitting back down "I have no idea. One second I was at King's Cross then I walk through the wall and "poof!" I'm at the platform!" I looked at everyone, who all looked at Molly who was after all the prefect here. "I don't think she's a muggle obviously," she began slowly "but other than that I don't understand how she was brought here or anything else. We should immediately tell McGonagall when we get to Hogwarts."

After that everyone was silent. I felt awkward so I looked down knowing everyone's eyes were on me. I felt the urge to run away because of all the attention but then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Dom looking at me. "So, Callie…" she said "I like your jumper. Do you think you have one but with Ravenclaw colors?" I smiled. Dom was being nice and it perked me up a bit. "Wait if you're a muggle, how do you know what the houses are?" James said. Lucy slapped the back of his head. "Uh my dad got it for me before he died." Which was true "But he didn't tell me what it meant. What are the houses? Ravenclaw sounds cool." That wasn't as true but they couldn't know that there was a book written about their parents even worse a whole series, now could they? Then started a huge argument when Fred said "Oh no you don't. Ravenclaw is for nerds Gryffindor is better because we are brave, daring, uh courageous, uh um chilv-chiver-cherv…" "Chivalrous?" Dom said helpfully. "Yeah! See? Isn't Gryffindor great?" Fred said. Rose face palmed and said sarcastically "Thanks for making us sound so amazing Fred."

That brought the conversation back and soon everyone was talking again, I had a good conversation with Lily about what she liked and what house she wanted to be in (it was Gryffindor of course, just like her parents), but I noticed that Albus wasn't talking as much like everyone else. Dom, Roxy, and Lucy were chatting about boys; Fred, James and Hugo were talking about Quidditch, though Hugo not so much and Rose was reading. Albus was just staring at the floor, sitting across from me. I cleared my throat and asked "So Al… what house are you in?" He was about to answer when James let out a low whistle "There's Hogwarts."

I looked out and there it was. It was absolutely… magical. No other words could describe it. I was thrilled that I could live my dream of seeing Hogwarts but now I have to see McGonagall. Will she let me stay?

**A/N: So I'm going to try to update it every weekend, write during the week if I can then update later but I'm not sure with school and all. So I may not respond to messages right away but don't worry I'll get there sooner or later! Thanks to all of those people who review or favorite! I love you all!**


End file.
